


Man in the Mirror

by Im_so_lovin_your_stuff



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But I'm not sorry, Freewood - Freeform, I wrote this for a friend, M/M, Mirror Sex, Smut, at 3 in the morning, im sorry, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_so_lovin_your_stuff/pseuds/Im_so_lovin_your_stuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan loves the idea of having sex with Gavin in front of a Mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally a random thing. I wrote this for a friend, at 3 in the morning, paragraph by paragraph. I would send her a paragraph via Skype, then I would write another one and send it to her, etc. If it's a little bit off, I apologize. :c Happy birthday, Colby! <3

Heat radiated off of Gavin's skin like a fever, causing his breath to hitch as he stared at himself and the hand around his cock in the mirror. He groaned out in pleasure as he bucked his hips up into Ryan's hand, his smirk visible to the Brit in the reflection.

 

His hands laid flat against the glass with his forehead pressed to it, sweat beading up and making it difficult to remain there. “Ry..” His words hitched in his throat as he felt a pair of teeth lightly bite down on his jugular, a gasp quickly replacing his boyfriend's name. “A-Ah..”

 

Ryan chuckled, amused and aroused at the state Gavin was in. His smirk grew wider as he squeezed the base of the Brit's cock, slowly moving his hand up the shaft to tease at his slit with his thumb. He groaned deep in this throat when he heard a whimper come from the lad, causing him bite down on his shoulder with lust.

 

His free hand moved from Gavin's left hip, moving down to stroke at the inside of his thigh. He turned his head slightly to look at the other in the mirror, letting him see his obvious grin before tugging on his thigh. His hand left his arousal, now gripping his other thigh, and hoisted the twink up and onto the counter in front of the mirror, Gavin now on his knees. “How much do you want this?”

 

“I need--...P-Please, Ryan. _Fuck me_..” Gavin's fingers curled into the mirror, his knuckles now greeted with the cool temperature it produced. He whined, spreading his legs further apart as he glanced at the older through the mirror with half lidded eyes. The younger's hand came down unconsciously as he stroked back his foreskin, playing with himself desperately as he waited for the familiar touch of Ryan's hands on his body.

 

Ryan growled yet again, pulling the other's body so his back lay flat against his chest. He appreciated the better view, his hand coming down to swat at Gavin's. “Did I say you could do that?” His lips ghosted over the younger's ear, feeling him shiver as his left hand gripped his hip tightly. He kissed at Gavin's shoulder, his free hand navigating the drawers of the counter in search for lube. He made a noise of victory when he found what he was looking for, quickly closing the drawer and tossing the tube by the Brit's knee. “You look absolutely beckoning...”

 

Gavin whimpered, his erection twitching in anticipation as he threw his head back to rest on Ryan's shoulder, his back arching as he remained spread out on his knees. His left arm reached up and around the older's neck, his fingers curling into the hair at the nape of his neck. “Please...Ryan—fuck!” He gasped loudly as he felt a cold and wet sensation at his entrance, the feeling causing him to bite down on his lower lip. He pushed his hips down, eager to take in the expert fingers that Ryan possessed.

 

The taller male smirked, teasing his entrance with his middle finger as he watched his lover in the mirror intently. He grinned as he went back to nipping at Gavin's neck, his finger slowly and agonizingly sliding into the tight crevice.

 

“Jesus!” Gavin moaned needily, arching his back and thrusting his hips down onto the digit. He groaned as he felt Ryan's finger move inside of him, his eyes staring at himself and Ryan fingering him in the reflection. “Nhnn...more..”

 

“Ah ah, what do we say?” Ryan's voice was husky as he spoke into the Brit's neck, his finger fucking the other at a medium pace. He felt Gavin begin to writhe under his touch, his impatience tickling the older male as he watched for his reaction in the glass.

 

“P-Please..just...please Ry..I need it,” Gavin panted out the words, continuing to thrust his hips down for more.

 

Ryan smirked and immediately obliged, slipping in a second finger and quickening the pace. He was soon blessed with the glorious sounds that Gavin produced, his other hand reaching over to stroke at his arousal as he scissored his fingers, stretching the other for what was about to come. He sucked a quick hickey into the brunet's neck before thrusting his fingers deeper, curling them to graze the bundle of nerves he has come to find quite easily.

 

“Oh shit!” The lad cried out the words, arching his back at the sudden pleasure that shot straight to dick. He clenched his fingers into Ryan's hair harder, his free hand moving to press against the mirror once again. “R-Ryan...oh god...fuck me.” Gavin practically growled the words as he squeezed his eyes close, never being so turned on before than being touched in front of a mirror.

 

The taller man groaned, removing his fingers from his lover's entrance. He grabbed the bottle of lube once more, staring at the site of Gavin in the reflection as he squirted the substance onto his hand, coating his cock efficiently. “Ask and you shall receive..”

 

Ryan smirked as he reached underneath Gavin's thighs and pulled them apart, completely revealing him in the mirror. He positioned himself underneath his entrance, the tip of his head teasing the hole, causing Gavin to whimper impatiently.

 

“Ry—oh fuck..” The words came out as gasps, his fingers digging slightly into his lover's scalp as he felt Ryan push inside of him. He curled his fingers on the mirror, slightly irritated at the lack being able to clench onto something.

 

He grit his teeth, hissing at the sensation of being full of Ryan and screamed a moan as he was buried to the hilt. He panted heavily, trying to get use to the sting from the intrusion. After a few moments, he groaned, bucking his hips backwards onto Ryan, eliciting a hiss from the other.

 

Ryan gripped at Gavin's thighs tightly, his hips thrusting forward slowly, careful to not hurt his boyfriend. “Jesus, Gavin...so tight..” He purred the words into the younger one's ear, instinctively bucking in a hard snap of his hips.

 

Gavin cried out, his hand that was on the mirror instantly moved to pump his own erection. Usually he would've been pissed of how quickly Ryan wanted to be rough, but for some reason, this situation was different. He moaned out in pleasure as he threw his head back, his mouth open and a gaped, not caring what noises spilled out. “F-Fuck...harder...m-more..” He bit at his lower lip, trying to keep his voice down, although it was useless, and bucked his hips in time with Ryan's.

 

Ryan didn't think twice as he maneuvered Gavin, laying him down on the counter so that his chest was laid flat, and his face was staring straight at the mirror. He pushed his thighs so that his knees remained on the counter, his hands moving to grasp his hips as he pulled out of his entrance, his head still inside, and thrusting back inside with a hard snap. He groaned, removing his right hand from Gavin's hip and placing it on flat on his back. He continued thrusting, harder and faster, his eyes ghosting up to stare at them both in the mirror with half lidded eyes.

 

“Oh _fuck_!--Ryan!” Gavin moaned, spreading his legs as far apart as he could. He continued to mutter curses under his breath as he reached down to tug at his dick once again, trying the best he could to match the harsh rhythm that Ryan had created.

 

He could feel the heat curling up in his abdomen as he looked into the mirror, seeing his bright red face, his hair completely disheveled, and his face littered with pure pleasure as Ryan fucked him. He groaned, looking up to meet his boyfriend's eyes. “Ry—I'm gonna..”

 

Ryan hissed, grabbing a hold of Gavin's hips before adjusting and slamming into him with a harsh thrust. He bit his lip and held back a loud moan as he felt the Brit tighten around him, hearing him scream out his name as he came over his hand and the counter.

 

He cursed, breathing out Gavin's name after a few more thrusts and being pushed over the edge as well. He came inside of his boyfriend, thrusting a few more times to ride out the pleasure before placing a kiss on his back and pulling out gingerly. He panted, placing his hands on either side of Gavin, propping himself on the counter.

 

“We need to fuck in front of a mirror more often...”

 

“Yeah, we do.” Ryan hummed as he came down from his climax, pushing off of the counter to walk to the shower. He turned on the water, using his hand to test the temperature before walking back to Gavin and helping him off of the hard surface. “Let's get cleaned up and head to bed.”

 

Gavin smiled, allowing his boyfriend to guide him to the steamy water. “All right, love.”


End file.
